


Movie Theater

by alichesire



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alichesire/pseuds/alichesire
Summary: “yes, i know this is a movie theater but you’re a rlly hot attendant and i panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me if I wanted to drink something, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever” au





	Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first imagine that I actually finished and I’m posting so… hope you like it! Don’t really know what to say.
> 
> Give your feedback!

You loved going to the movie theater, every part of it. The smell of popcorn and butter when you stepped inside, the people’s excitement. Since you were a little kid, that was a magical place for you. You saw your favorite movie in a movie theater, you had your first kiss there. It was definitely your favorite place in the world. You went there when you were happy, sad, lonely, anxious or just because you felt like it. You never minded about going more than once to see the same movie, sometimes you stayed there the whole day, making double or triple sessions, and every employee knew you. Every time you left the movie theater, you felt like a whole different person, with a whole new perspective.

Since Lakewood had been struck by murders again and again, the town’s movie theater was where you spent most of your days when you weren’t at school. And that was the place where you met Audrey Jensen. One of the survivors of the Lakewood slashers, employee of the place and probably one of the most beautiful girls you had ever seen.

Every time you saw her, your palms got sweaty and you didn’t know what to do, what led to you always making a fool of yourself in front of her: rambling, stuttering and staring were normal things.

You were going to see a new horror movie that was in exhibition and were excited for it. Horror wasn’t your favorite genre or anything, but you thought it was going to be a good one.

You got your ticket, went to buy popcorn and there she was. Instantly, you started feeling nervous. Still, you made your way to the line and waited until it was your turn.

“So, Y/N, what can I get you?” She asked when you made to the front of the line.

“Huh, just a small popcorn, please.” While she was making your request, you watched her and hoped it wasn’t too creepy. She looked so good in that uniform.

Audrey made her way to you and handed you the popcorn. “Do you want something to drink?”

You got so distracted that when she asked you, you blurted out “Chocolate milk.” The way she arched her eyebrows and laughed made you want to hide forever. “God, sorry. Just water.” You put the money on the counter and ran away when she handed you the bottle of water.

You really wanted to concentrate on the movie, but every time you tried to pay attention, your mind drifted of to what happened to Audrey. You thought you could never see her again and would probably have stop going to your favorite place in the world, or you would just die of embarrassment.

The movie was good, even though you were able to watch only a part of it. When you were about to get out of the movie theater, someone caught your arm.

“How was the movie?” Audrey inquired when you turned around to face her.

“It was good.” You barely stuttered out.

“So, I was thinking… maybe we could go out someday, maybe watch a movie.” She said and all you could do was stare at her. The gorgeous girl you had a crush on was actually asking you out. Was that a joke?

You hope you didn’t pause too much before answering, “Yeah, I would like that.” She smiled at you and you two settle a day to go out together.

Even after the night had a few embarrassments for you, which was normal, it had been a good one. One of the many good nights you had in that movie theater.


End file.
